Radiopharmaceuticals for diagnostic imaging and palliative therapy have assumed tremendous medical importance in recent years. One of three hospital admissions results in some nuclear medicine scan, yet many of the agents in current use are not well understood. In order to improve current agents and design new ones we must understand the structures and binding of these materials on the molecular level. Based on our previous experience we will continue to study new agents using EXAFS, WAXS and DAS. We will be working with materials used to diagnose and treat bone cancer.